9 às 5
by Mordac
Summary: A Saori obriga os cavaleiros a pegar um trabalho. Péssimo em resumos. è melhor vc ler...
1. Capítulo 1

Nota do Autor—Para fazer esta fic, eu tive que aumentar um pouquinho a idade dos cavaleiros de bronze, para que eles pudessem trabalhar legalmente.  
  
Cap. 1  
  
Um dia na mansão Kido:  
  
Saori-- Seiya, já disse a vc que sua mesada tem de lhe durar para o mês todo. Todo o tempo você gasta tudo numa semana e depois vem sempre pedindo mais  
  
Seiya-- Mas Saori, a gente nunca tem nada que fazer, temos que passar o tempo de alguma forma!  
  
Saori-- Existem maneiras mais baratas de passar tempo do que ir para a zona toda noite.

Seiya-- Qual, por exemplo?  
  
Saori-- Hum... ham...  
  
Seiya-- Viu, não há mais nada.  
  
Saori -- O vosso problema é que têm muito tempo livre. Vocês deviam arranjar um trabalho.  
  
Hyoga (que acabava de entrar na sala) — E quem é que vai querer a gente para trabalhar? A gente não sabe fazer nada.  
  
Saori—Vocês vão ver. Tenho de parar esta ferida no meu bolso.  
  
--Mais Tarde--  
  
Os cinco cavaleiros de bronze estavam no quarto de Seiya.  
  
Shiriyu—Você acha mesmo que ela vai arranjar um emprego para a gente?  
  
Ikki—Você acha mesmo que alguém vai querer contratara gente? Fica calmo. Se lembra daquela vez que ela nos mandou arrumar a cozinha e nós a arrumámos tão bem que ainda tão restos de gordura nas paredes?  
  
Hyoga—Isso mesmo. A gente somos maus de mais para que alguém nos queira contratar. O único sitio onde podíamos trabalhar era onde não se fizesse nada.  
  
Todos- Ah! Ah! Hi!  
  
Shun— Devíamos encontrar um lugar assim. Aí já não tínhamos de aturar a avareza da Saori. Quem a ouve até parece que tem de não tem um dólar seu.  
  
Isto do limpar a cozinha não tem nada a ver com a história, mas li uma coisa parecida numa fic algures.  
  
--Uma semana depois—  
  
Saori—Tenho boas notícias...  
  
Seiya— Oba. È um aumento na mesada?  
  
Saori—NÂO DIGA DISPARATES. VOCE ACHA QUE EU JÁ NÃO PAGO O SUFICIENTE A VC????  
  
Shiryu—Tenha calma. Ainda mata o rapaz de susto.  
  
Saori—Tem razão tenho de me acalmar. O que eu tenho para dizer é que eu arrumei um emprego para vocês numa das minhas empresas...  
  
Todos—O QUÊ???????????????  
  
Saori—Exacto, um emprego. Achei que já era hora de vocês deixarem de  
ficar todo dia em casa sem fazerem nada, se aborrecendo por aí, e  
gastando o meu dinheiro. Então, quem é que quer ser o primeiro a me  
agradecer?  
  
Ikki—Agradecer? Ora sua ï 


	2. Capítulo 2

Cap 2.  
  
--No mesmo dia, no quarto de... Ikki.—  
  
Ikki—Putz, a Saori deve tar demente. Só mesmo dela a ideia de pôr a gente a trabalhar com aquele sádico do Máscara da Morte.  
  
Seiya—Ao menos se ele despedir a gente sempre temos uma desculpa.  
  
Hyoga—Seu idiota. Não lembra o que ele disse. Ele não vai despedir ninguém. Ele só vai fazer a gente se sentir tão mal que a gente vai se querer despedir...  
  
Shun—E parece que está a conseguir. Não podemos pensar que vai ser assim tão mau, porque assim a gente se sente ainda pior.  
  
Ikki—E vc consegue sentir bem com este idiota a chefe?  
  
Seiya—Este idiota pode fazer seu dia ainda mais difícil do que o Mascara da Morte, portanto vamos a tratar com mais respeitinho.  
  
Ikki—Ora, aqui tenho respeito quando quiser.  
  
Seiya—Ora, seu...  
  
Shun—QUIETOS. Agora vamos dormir, porque se chegamos atrasados o Mascara da Morte num se vai calar o dia inteiro.  
  
--Dia seguinte, escritório do Mascara da Morte--  
  
MM—Hoje chegaram a horas. Vejo que a nossa conversa de ontem fez efeito... Bem, vou apresentar vocês aos vossos novos colegas.  
  
Vão para a entrada.  
  
MM-- Ahn, cof cof nunca consigo lembrar o nome desta desgraçada. Onde estão aqueles idiotas que iam trabalhar com estes idiotas?  
  
Secretária loira burra—Tenho aqui um recado a dizer que todos esses idiotas se despediram quando souberam com quem iam trabalhar.  
  
MM- :-D Finalmente uma boa notícia hoje. Bem, parece que vou eu mesmo ter de mostrar a voces o buraco onde vocês vão passar 80 horas por semana.  
  
--Outro sitio no mesmo edifício, uma hora depois--  
  
MM—E pronto, já viram o refeitório da empresa, que se orgulha de servir a pior comida num raio de 50 km. Agora onde vão trabalhar. Vc, Seiya não é, como vc é o chefe vai ter direito a este escritório. Tem uns lindos móveis de plástico a imitar madeira e uma porta com um trinco avariado. Além disso tem um magnífico computador, com apenas 5 anos...  
  
Seiya—Oba, e vc ainda diz que quer fazer a vida da gente um inferno?  
  
Máscara da Morte bate com a cabeça na palma da mão.  
  
MM— Continuando, vocês outros vão ter estes belíssimos caixotes (cubos) de plástico sem teto e sem porta, com móveis reciclados da lixeira, porque a nossa empresa ajuda a preservar o ambiente...  
  
Shyriu—Vc treinou muito para chegar a esse grau de malvadez, não foi?  
  
MM—Qué isso. Há coisas que já nascem com a gente. Bem, eu fui obrigado a dar este trabalho para voces, mas não há realmente nada de importante para vocês fazerem aqui, portanto vão ter de falar com este cara (dá um papel a Seiya) para ele vos arranjar alguma coisa que fazer. Eles estão a fazer algum trabalho a sério. Não que o estejam a fazer bem, mas também, ainda não vi nada de bem feito nesta empresa, portanto não se preocupem com isso... Ah, e uma coisa, eu não sou tão estúpido que não vá perguntar a esse cara se vocês falaram mesmo com ele. Agora tenho mesmo de ir, tenho uns empregados para aterrorizar no 8º andar. Passem bem, hehe  
  
Máscara da Morte sai a rir-se.  
  
Ikki—Seiya, dá aí o número do cara, vamos despachar isto.  
  
Seiya—Aqui é Sr. Ogawara, se faz favor.  
  
Ikki—PQP, agora vai começar com isso. Gostava de saber o que é que levou o demente do Máscara da Morte a escolher você para nosso chefe.  
  
Shun—Ikki! Deixa o Seiya telefonar, senão o Máscara vai matar a gente!  
  
Seiya faz uma chamada.  
  
Hyoga—Como é que ele nos vai matar?  
  
Shun—Sei lá? Gritando com a gente até à morte?  
  
Seiya—Já tive falando com a secretária do cara. Ela diz que ele vai  
vir ai daqui a 5 minutos.  
  
-- 5 minutos depois—  
  
Jabú— Chamaram para aqui? Seiya, o que é que você tá fazendo aqui?  
  
Todos—Jabú?!  
  
Jabú—Porquê todo esse espanto? Tava farto de ser puxa saco da Saori todo o tempo, portanto arrumei este trabalho para mim e para o meu gangue para ter uma desculpa para não ter de aturar com ela 24 horas por dia.  
  
Seiya—E o que é que o seu «gangue» faz aqui?  
  
Jabú—Oh, quer acredite quer não, estamos fazendo os scrips para os novos dubladores de CDZ.  
  
Hyoga—Pensei que eles é que escreviam os seus próprios scripts.  
  
Jabú- Dantes era assim, e vc já viu no que deu.  
  
Ikki—Sim, e com vc fazendo devem ficar muito melhores.  
  
Shun—Vá, não começa outra vez, não Ikki.  
  
Seiya—Vc ficou de nos trazer uma lista de trabalhos para fazer.  
  
Jabú—Ah, sim, a lista dos trabalhos inúteis do nosso grupo. Aqui está o 1º. Precisamos que um de vocês escreva o abecedário em todos os tipos de letra do vosso PC. Como vocês conseguem atingir a velocidade da luz, devem fazer isso mais rápido do que nós.  
  
Seiya--Shun, vc pode fazer esta.  
  
Continua a distribuição de tarefas inúteis.  
  
--Continua—  
  
E não perca no próximo capítulo, a aparição do Afrodite... 


	3. Capítulo 3

Cap. 3  
  
--Uns dias depois do último capítulo, no trabalho--  
  
Hyoga—Ikki, o que você tá fazendo?  
  
Shun—Jogando computador. Porque?  
  
Hyoga—Como é que vc consegue evitar trabalhar?  
  
Ikki—Vc é que é muito burro mesmo. Acha que o Seiya repara nalguma coisa? Ele está muito ocupado a olhar para o monitor do computador.  
  
Hyoga—Pensei que isso tivesse um prazo...  
  
Ikki—E tem. O que vc tem de fazer é: se acha que vai demorar 1 dia para fazer uma coisa, pede 1 semana. E faz sempre assim. O Seiya não é tão esperto que perceba isso, portanto não tem com que se preocupar...  
  
Shiryu—Oi pessoal. O que vocês tão fazendo?  
  
Ikki—E o que vc tá fazendo aqui a esta hora? A gente já aqui está à 2 horas.  
  
Shiryu—Calma. Tenho desculpa. Tive de ir levar a Saori ao médico.  
  
Ikki—Porque o Tatsumi não leva ela?  
  
Shiryu—Vc não sabe? O Tatsumi ficou sem a licensa?  
  
Hyoga—Sério? Porque?  
  
Shiryu—Vc não sabia? Foi apanhado a conduzir completamente bêbado!  
  
Ikki—Agora ele se virou para a garrafa?  
  
Hyoga—Deve ter ficado de saco cheio de aturar a Saori...  
  
Chega Máscara da Morte  
MM—Shiryu, não é? Espero que vc tenha uma boa justificação para chegar 2 horas atrasado...  
  
Shiryu—Tenho sim. Foi levar a Saori ao médico.  
  
MM—Hum, eu não sei nada disso. Mas desta vez vou dar o benefício da dúvida a você. E o Shun onde é que está.  
  
Ikki—Foi buscar café.  
  
Hyoga—Porque é que vc não manda meter uma máquina expresso aqui? É mais uma parte do teu plano para nos torturar, não é?  
  
MM—Isso não é do meu departamento. Te garanto que infelizmente não tenho nada a ver com isso. Se tivesse só havia 1 máquina no edifício inteiro...  
  
Chega Shun, com 3 copos de café na mão.  
  
Shun—Aqui está o café para vocês.  
  
Hyoga—PQP, isto já tá gelado.  
  
Shun—Ikki!!!  
  
Ikki—PQP, não fala assim com o meu irmão, tá me ouvindo, seu pato??  
  
MM—Huaha. Parece que o meu colega nos abastecimentos também gosta de fazer as pessoas sofrer.  
  
Shiryu—Porque não há café para mim?  
  
Ikki—Vc não tava aqui quando o Shun foi buscar café, seu otário.  
  
Shiryu—Ah, pois...  
  
MM—Bem, como hoje até estou bem disposto, vou dar para vocês o número do cara que manda nas máquinas de café. Vocês depois podem ir falar com ele, mas duvido que isso vos sirva de alguma coisa. Uma vez tive que esperar 3 semanas para arranjar a máquina de café do meu escritório...  
  
Hyoga—O que aconteceu para vc tar tão simpático hoje?  
  
MM—Ah, isso me lembra da razão porque vim aqui. O problema é que, de acordo com uma pesquisa feito aos nossos clientes, a 1ª razão de queixa que eles têm dos nossos empregados é que eles não se sabem arranjar, por exemplo, vestem sempre a mesma roupa, ou usam roupas de um enorme mau gosto, por exemplo polainas brancas.  
  
Ikki—Huaha.  
  
MM—E a solução que nós arranjámos um consultor de beleza para vocês...  
  
Hyoga—Um quê?  
  
MM—Um consultor de beleza. Isto é, uma bicha que vai comprar algumas roupas decentes e arrumar um novo look para vocês.  
  
Ikki—E porque somos logo nós a participar dessa sua ideia brilhante?  
  
MM—Porque vocês são os únicos que não estão a fazer nada de importante.  
  
Shun—Oba. Vamos a uma sessão de beleza.  
  
Todos—Gotas...  
  
Hyoga—E você já contou isso para o Seiya?  
  
MM—Acabei de contar.  
  
Ikki—E o que ele achou?  
  
MM—Acho que não gostou da ideia, mas devia agradecer por alguém lhe mudar aquele penteado...  
  
Shun—E quem vai ser esse "consultor"?  
  
MM—Logo vc vê. Bem, mas se vocês quiserem mesmo, podem ir falar com o tal cara por causa da máquina de café. Tenho de ir agora, vou almoçar com o director da empresa. Ah, e já agora, Shun, essa planta que vc tem aí na secretária sai.  
  
Shun—Porque? Eu quero ter minha planta....  
  
MM—As plantas atraem insectos. O director da empresa tem fobia a insectos. Não é culpa minha. Arranje uma planta de plástico.  
  
Shun—BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Eu quero ter minha planta.  
  
MM—Nossa. Faça ele se calar.  
  
Ikki—A única maneira é vc deixar a planta ficar.  
  
Shun—BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
  
MM—Pronto, ele pode ficar com a planta. Mas diga a ele para se calar.  
  
Shun—Obrigado, eu sabia que você não era tão mal assim.  
  
Mascara da Morte sai, tomando um comprimido para a depressão.  
  
Shiryu—Vc acha mesmo que vale a pena ver se conseguimos que esse cara arranje uma máquina de café para a gente?  
  
Hyoga—Podemos tentar...  
  
Ikki—Eu vou lá falar com esse cara. Onde vc diz que é preciso ir?  
  
Hyoga—Aqui diz ao 2º piso.  
  
Ikki—Tou indo.  
  
-- No 2º piso—  
  
Ikki—Onde é o escritório deste cara?  
  
Carregador—É já aí à esquerda.  
  
Ikki--Valeu.  
  
Ikki vai até a entrada do escritório.  
  
Ikki—Posso falar com esse directorzinho aí?  
  
Secretária loira burra 2—O que vc quer falar com ele?  
  
Ikki—É sobre as máquinas de café.  
  
Secretária loira burra 2—Vc vai ter de esperar na fila como todos os outros.(Aponta para uma grande fila à porta do escritório do cara.)  
  
Ikki vai para a fila.  
  
Ikki—Quanto tempo vc acha que vamos ficar aqui.  
  
Cara 1—Eu não sei o que vc fez, mas eu trago meu almoço.  
  
Cara 2—Eu já estou aqui desde ontem. Daqui não saio.  
  
Ikki—Dou 100€ a vc se for embora.  
  
Cara 2—Oba, eu também já estava no ir...  
  
---Entretanto—  
  
Shyriu—PQP, esta ï 


	4. Capítulo 4

Cap. 4  
  
--Na contabilidade—  
  
Hyoga—Pela última vez Mu, eu estou precisando mesmo de uma cadeira. Vc por acaso quer que eu trabalhe de pé?  
  
Mu—Nunca deixo o Máscara da Morte ouvir vc dizer isso, porque ele é bem capaz de aproveitar essa ideia. Vamos fazer assim, se vc arranjar uma cadeira barata o suficiente para o que nós podemos gastar, vc pode comprar ela com o nosso dinheiro.  
  
Hyoga—E se não encontrar?  
  
Mu—Se não encontrar vai ter que comprar vc mesmo...  
  
Hyoga—Enfim, podia ter sido pior. Vou tentar procurar...  
  
--No shopping, numa loja de roupas de homem—  
  
Afrodite—Aqueles idiotas nunca mais acabam de experimentar as roupas? Já estou esperando à quase uma hora...  
  
Seiya, Shun e Shiryu(De dentro de um daqueles armários para experimentar roupas)—Vou sair...  
  
Saem.  
  
Seiya, Shun e Shiryu —Que tal estou?  
  
Estavam todos vestidos com fatos. Shiryu e Shun tinham um ar muito profissional, mas o Seiya parecia que tinha saído da lixeira...  
  
Fro—Shiryu, Shun, vocês nem parecem os mesmos de há pouco. Viram como este make over vos fez bem. E ainda não acabou, falta o cortte de cabelo.  
  
Seiya—E eu, também não estou bem?  
  
Fro--Seiya, vc nem sabe dar um nó na gravata, endireita isto, pelo amor de deus!  
  
Ele puxa a gravata com tanta força. Que o Seiya quase sufoca.  
  
Seiya—Gahhh. Fal.. falta o ar!  
  
Fro—Ah, me desculpa, se vc kiser eu dou um beijo para sarar mais depressa...  
  
Seiya—Tira as mãos de cima de mim seu tarado!!!!  
  
Fro—Umf. Vamos para o cabeleireiro.  
  
Eles seguem todos o Fro.  
  
--Entretanto, na cidade—  
  
Hyoga--Tenho de encontrar uma cadeira em que eu me consiga sentar, mas que custe menos de 10 reais... Ora aqui está um desafio... Será que nesta lojinha aqui tem alguma coisa?  
  
Entra na loja.  
  
Vendedor—Bas tardes. Em que posso ajudar vc?  
  
Hyoga—Tem aqui cadeiras de escritório?  
  
Vendedor—Pois não. Temos Aqui o nosso modelo Heaven2000, com apois de luxo para os braços, encosto de cabeça e revestimento de cabedal, por apenas 1000 reais.  
  
Hyoga—O QUE??? Isso é muuuito caro. Não tem nada mais barato.  
  
Vendedor--Pobretão. Com certeza. Aqui tem o nosso modelo Chair2000, com apoios para os braços de plástico, apoio para as costas estofado, pos apenas 50 reais.  
  
Hyoga—Isso ainda é muito caro. Não tem nada mais barato??  
  
Vendedor—Claro. Temos aqui o modelo Inferno2000, de fabrico nacional... Encosto de plástico, sem apoios para os braços, e desenhada imitando perfeitamente um banco de ônibus. Inferno2000 é a cadeira mais adequada para levar vc viajando através do seu trabalho. Por apenas 11 reais.  
  
Hyoga—Este treco não vale mais de 6 reais.  
  
Vendedor—10 reais e está vendida.  
  
Hyoga—Negócio fechado.  
  
Vendedor--Finalmente me livrei de um desses trecos. Agora só me falta vender os outros 99. Suspiro. Vai pagar em cheque ou em cartão de crédito?  
  
Hyoga—Cartão de crédito. E vou querer fatura.  
  
Vendedor—Pão duro. Onde vc quer que eu mande entregar?  
  
Hyoga—Deixa para lá, eu mesmo levo.  
  
--No cabeleireiro.—  
  
Misty—Eles tão cá por conta daquele seu negócio de beleza?  
  
Fro—É consultadoria de beleza. E Está indo às mil maravihas. Era mehlr vc se despachar com eles. Têm de tar prontos antes das 5 horas.  
  
Misty--Ah, não esquenta. O mais difícil é aquele Seiya, que tem o pior cabelo que eu já vi. E eu não sou propriamente inexperiente em maus cabelos. Se vc soubesse o que eu veja por aqui...  
  
Cabeleireira—Tão prontos.  
  
Eles vão ter com eles.  
  
Shiryu—Buaaaaaaaa, o meu lindo cabelo...  
  
Fro—Tão maravilhosos. Misty, vc tem aqui um belo salão.  
  
Cabeleireira—Não conseguimos fazer muito com o feinho ali(Seiya), mas eu não faço milagres.  
  
Misty—Vc fez o possível.  
  
--Mais tarde, no gabinete do Mascara da Morte.—  
  
MM—Fro, vc operou milagres. Este look é exactamente o look profissional que a gente quer ter nos nossos empregados.  
  
Fro—Fiz o meu melhor. Agora se vc quiser eu lhe mostro eu meu melhor, e vc tb me pode mostrar o seu.  
  
MM—CALA A BOCA, SUA BICHA MALUCA.  
  
Fro—Pronto, vc não sabe o que fica perdendo.  
  
MM(Rebola os olhos.)—Bem, vc pode fazer o código de vestuário.  
  
Shiryu—Qué isso de código de vestuário.  
  
MM—É a roupa que vc pode e não pode usar quando estiver trabalhando aqui.  
  
Shiryu —Como é que vc consegue ser pago por isso.  
  
Fro—Vou ganhar o triplo do seu salário por escrever isso.  
  
Shiryu —Seiya me mata, não consigo viver depois disto.  
  
MM—Não fala besteira. A gente precisa de vc. Vc é o melhor.  
  
Shiryu --Se eu sou assim tão bom, porque trabalho aqui?  
  
MM—É que ser bom serve para muito menos do que vc pensa... Bem, vocês já fizeram que chegue hoje. Podem ir todos para casa.  
  
Eles vão até o sitio deles.  
  
Shiryu—Essa é sua cadeira nova Hyoga?  
  
Seiya—Nossa, deve ser tão confortável...  
  
Hyoga—Oh, tejam calados. Por 10 reais, vocês não conseguiam arranjar melhor.  
  
Shiryu—Nossa, quem deu essa fortuna para vc comprar uma cadeira.  
  
Hyoga—Foi o nosso querido director de contabilidade, o Mu.  
  
Seiya—O Mu tá aqui?  
  
Hyoga—Tá sim. Porque?  
  
Seiya—Preciso que ele conserte minha armadura.  
  
Hyoga—O que houve com ela?  
  
Seiya—O capacete tá um pouco danificado por causa da Saori.  
  
Hyoga—O que ela fez?  
  
Seiya—Me deu com o ceptro dourado na cabeça porque eu dei a ela uma água com 3 pedras de gelo em vez de duas.  
  
Todos—Gotas.  
  
--Mais tarde, no parque de estacionamento—  
  
Ikki—PQP, aqueles frescos nunca mais chegam. Será que estavam gozando comigo este tempo todo?  
  
Issac—Cara, então, eu só tenho uma palavra. Se eu disse que vinha, aqui estou eu.  
  
Ikki—Cadê os outros?  
  
Isaac—Eles tão chegando. Tão demorando porque hoje é o dia de eles arrumarem bebidas para o dia seguinte.  
  
Daniel—Aqui tou eu.  
  
Tina—Eu também!  
  
Isaac—Agora que tamos todos aqui, tá na altura de bolarmos o nosso plano. Vc, como vc disse que se chamava.  
  
Ikki—Eu não disse, mas meu nome é Ikki.  
  
Issac—Muito bem, "Ikki", o que vc faz melhor.  
  
Ikki—Eu faço tudo bem!  
  
Isaac—Sim, claro que vc faz, mas eu quero saber aquilo que vc faz melhor.  
  
Ikki—Bem, eu consigo fazer ilusões, e as pessoas pensam ver coisas que não viram.  
  
Issac—E vc consegue fazer com que elas não vejam coisas que deviam ver?  
  
Ikki—Acho que sim.  
  
Isaac—Muito bem, vc vai distrair o segurança, enquanto nós roubamos a máquina? Que tal?  
  
Ikki—Parece boa ideia.  
  
Isaac—Vamos então. Já toda a gente saiu menos a gente e os seguranças.  
  
Eles vão, entram no elevador, e sobem até o 6º andar.  
  
Daniel—Vc sabe onde tá a máquina de café?  
  
Isaac—Claro, não sou estúpido. Vc tá vendo o segurança? Ali, distrai ele com uma das suas "ilusões".  
  
Ikki--«Ilusão Fénix»!  
  
O segurança fica sem ver nada.  
  
Isaac—O que vocês tão esperando? Vão lá buscar a máquina.  
  
Eles vão buscar a máquina, e depois entram todos no elevador.  
  
Isaac—Aquele cara vai ficar bem? Não quero que aconteça alguma coisa de mal a ele. Ele não tem culpa.  
  
Ikki—Fica frio. Daqui a 1 minuto ele tá bom de novo.  
  
--No dia seguinte.—  
  
Seiya—Acabaram de me dizer que assaltaram o 6º andar.  
  
Hyoga—Levaram alguma coisa?  
  
Seiya—Por estranho que pareça, só levaram uma máquina de café. Estranho, né? Como foi só isso que foi levado, o segurança vai ficar com o emprego.  
  
Ikki(Entrando)—Oie!! Olhem o que eu comprei para a gente! Uma máquina de café novinha!  
  
Seiya—Oba! Agora que roubaram a máquina do 6º andar, tava pensando que não tinha mais café para a gente.  
  
Ikki—Gota.  
  
Entra o Máscara da Morte.  
  
MM—Oi gente. Tenho boas notícias para todos. Ah, vejo que compraram uma máquina de café para vocês.  
  
Seiya—Quais são as notícias?  
  
MM—Primeiro, o nosso presidente se aposentou. Ele tomou essa decisão quando tava almoçando comigo no outro dia.  
  
Hyoga—E como isso é bom?  
  
MM—Porque a Saori vai contratar um presidente de baixo custo, e o Seiya vai poder arranjar uma secretária!  
  
Ikki—E em que é que isso é boa notícia para a gente?  
  
MM—Vc vai me deixar acabar? Além disso, arrumei finalmente um trabalho a sério para vocês fazerem.  
  
Hyoga—E o que isso vai ser?  
  
MM—Vocês vão fazer o 1º jogo de CDZ para pc. Vai ser um RPG.  
  
Shiryu—Vc se tá esquecendo de uma coisa. Ninguém aqui sabe programar.  
  
MM—Vc acha que eu sou estúpido? Eu sei disso. Por isso arrumei para vocês um curso de programação de pcs. O curso dura 2 dias.  
  
Shun—Como vc acha que a gente vai conseguir fazer um jogo com um curso de dois dias?  
  
MM—Vc acha mesmo que vai realmente acabar esse jogo? Vc é tão querido, tão inocente. Quem me dera ter uma câmara agora para filmar vc...  
  
Shun—Nossa, vc acha mesmo?  
  
MM—Gota.  
  
MM—Bem, começam amanhã as aulas com o vosso instrutor. Passem bem.(vai saindo, mas se lembra de dizer isto.) Ah, Seiya, apareceu uma candidata para secretária. Vc quer entrevistar ela?  
  
Seiya—Claro que sim.  
  
MM—Bem, ela tá esperando à porta do seu gabinete.  
  
Seiya vai até lá. Entra.  
  
Seiya—(Perto da porta)—A candidata pode entrar.  
  
Ele se vai sentar e fica esperando ela entrar. A candidata entra.  
  
Seiya—Shina? Vc é que se tá candidatando? Querser minha secretária??  
  
Shina—Ora, é vc que vai ser meu patrão? Como vc conseguiu chegar aí?  
  
Seiya—Foi o MM que me escolheu.  
  
Shina—Eu devia saber que só os estúpidos chegam a chefe...  
  
Seiya—Deixe eu ver aqui no manual de chefe... Ah, diz aqui para perguntar isto: Vc já tem alguma experiência neste trabalho?  
  
Shina—Vc sabe que tenho tanta experiência como vc...  
  
Seiya—Próxima... Como é o seu espírito de equipa?  
  
Shina—Porque isso interessa se eu vou ser sua secretária? Não vou ter de trabalhar em equipa...  
  
Seiya—Vc sabe escrever à máquina?  
  
Shina—Não exactamente. Mas acho que consigo apre der se vc não me estiver constantemente interrompendo com pedidos de café...  
  
Seiya(Suspira)—Tem mais alguém aí para o emprego?  
  
Shina vai até à porta. Vê as 50 pessoas que tão esperando uma entrevita. Depois volta.  
  
Shina—Não tem lá ninguém.  
  
Seiya—Muito bem.(Suspira.) Vc tá contratada.  
  
Eles saem do gabinete.  
  
Seiya—O que estas mulheres todas tão fazendo aqui?  
  
Shina—Elas tão pedindo. Pedindo trabalho... Vc quer que eu mande elas embora?  
  
Seiya—Por favor.  
  
Ela enchota eles.  
  
CONTINUA  
  
E no próximo capítulo:  
  
--Shina, a secretária modelo.  
  
--As aulas de programação. 


End file.
